Her Heart
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: The words died on his tongue as he watched her heart crumble into dust.


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here. I am typing this extremely small one-shot for you all because it was something I got from inspiration in Drama class today during school. I do not have a new computer yet, for this is my mother's. I still need one and the only reason I'm posting anything is the fact that I've got an hour of free time, I'm going to utilize my time in writing _something _regardless of length to least let you know I'm not dead or anything. This piece is almost a drabble, but I don't have it within me to write ONLY 100 words, but it is going to be under 1000. Please enjoy- Her Heart.**

* * *

His outstretched hand and his pleading cries do nothing for the girl quickly running away from him. His throat has gone sore after screaming her name, the raw burn causing him to cough. Any words of comfort died on his tongue as he watched her heart crumble to dust in his hands. What he said just a moment earlier ran through his head like a disease, laughing and jeering out in the dark.

"_Zelda, I hate everything about you. There is nothing pretty about you anymore, there is nothing I get out of being your husband. For it all to pertains to, I suggest you simply get out of my life." _

Link closed his gloved fist, the mahogany leather causing his bare skin to itch and blister, as if every word popped a screaming cut that bled anger and fury. Zelda's simian wails echoed over the foggy night, each piercing cry of her voice moving the clouds away from the damsel in distress. Tears that tasted like blood flowed down Link's cheeks as the two ghastly fluorescent high beams came to life just thirty feet away from him.

A roar of an engine could be heard in a distant town almost fifteen miles away from Link and Zelda's location. Witnesses reported the sound of tires screeching against the ground and that later the next morning, a highly acrid smell wafted in the air.

Link closed his eyes, the sound of his heart causing each and every pump to be as loud and ravenous as an earthquake, the pounding making the whole world seem to shake. Zelda's crystalline face could be seen through the windshield, her eyes a furious black.

The hit didn't cause Link to cry out, it wasn't the action of him getting hit by her car that caused him to die. Zelda revved the gas, the automobile shot forward like a cannonball and roared off towards her now ex-husband by default.

Link held his head back up towards the sky, mouthing the words, '_I love you', _to the sky, as if his act of remorse would somehow spare what was to come. Pain is all he felt from the moment she hit him, to the second he died, lying on the midnight pavement. Cardinal pools streaked from his head, chest, and legs. She never stopped and turned around, she never gave a second glance back. He was history, he was done.

He groaned in anger, and twisted his body once to see that she finally had left him, when he noticed one small detail that caused his heart to turn to slate. He crawled towards it, agony swelling up and causing the once beautiful boy to let out a yell that made the trees wither into nothing. He reached for what caught his eye. Picking it up in his cracked and bleeding hands that looked as if they took a run into a weed whacker, Link felt the rough and coarse feeling of sandstone. Bringing it closer to his face, the movement exploding hurt all over his body, he saw what it was.

Zelda's heart.

The laughing couldn't be helped, it just had to come out. He laughed and laughed, his back arching in an almost devilish stance, his head and feet pointing towards the ground. The heart dropped from his hands and broke in two, right down the center. The angst croak made the leaves turn their faces, the sympathy for the boy in green turning into hatred and envy.

With every laugh, the cold azure glow in Link's eyes diminished, replacing its bright and cheery color with the color of his own heart that stopped beating in his body. It was now slate, the gray wisps crackling like the clouds in a thunderstorm.

He went still fifteen minutes later, the distant bells revealing that it was now midnight. The fog rolled in and the next morning, when Zelda came back to pay her respects for her dead husband, his body was gone.

The queen of Hyrule snorted and muttered one last phrase as she solemnly, yet happily strolled back towards her car.

"Good riddance."


End file.
